


Their Gifts, Their Love, Their Day

by Muffins17



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Marriage, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: They were partners eternally, in battle and in life,Now, not even death itself could end it.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	Their Gifts, Their Love, Their Day

The gifts that they presented to each other, 

Were created from their love and their time, 

Armour from Zora-made silver and scales, 

A pendant from Gerudo-made gold and Opal mined.  


The love that they had grown for each other, 

Was created from their time spent together, 

Like a brother she’d loved him, then blossomed into more, 

Like a sister he’d loved her, then tight was his heart in a tether. 

The day they would wed was the day of each other, 

Was a day made for their unity and friendship, 

They were partners eternally, in battle and in life,

Now, not even death itself could end it.


End file.
